


[吉尔伽美什+所罗门]小径分岔的花园

by mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 闪拉坑鸿蒙之初的番外，因为拉二而受肉、摩西分红海之后继续在人世旅行了五百多年的神代闪闪和生前所罗门的故事偏千里眼组的同事情，隐闪拉的CP向和大卫父子的亲情向涉及部分FGO和FEX的世界观解说
Relationships: Gilgamesh&Solomon, Solomon&Goetia
Kudos: 5
Collections: 鸿蒙之初





	1. Chapter 1

**我又转念，见日光之下所行的一切欺压：看哪，受欺压的流泪，且无人安慰；欺压他们的有势力，也无人安慰他们。  
因此，我赞叹那早已死的死人，胜过那还活著的活人。   
并且我以为那未曾生的，就是未见过日光之下恶事的，比这两等人更强。**

书记长夹着一卷莎草纸走进来，例行公事地通报说：“王马上就接见你们。”  
所罗门苦心经营的王国身处四战之地，小而别致，宛如吉尔伽美什随商队踏上法老与赫梯人交战的战场古道，在加利利麦地边瞧见的银莲花。花显然开得太早了，枝茎能因为任何方向吹来的微风瑟伏下去，花瓣泛着一层薄薄的蜡质光泽。  
摩西率众出埃及地后的四百八十年，以色列人重又思慕王政，派了十二个支派的儿子为王赶车驾马，常常奔走在他的轮边，又派他们作千夫长、五十夫长、为他耕种田地、收割庄稼．打造军器和车上的器械；他们的女儿做饭烤饼，调和香膏。凡是以色列国内的田地、橄榄园、葡萄园以及家养的羊群，王在献祭的用度外抽了一份什一税，供养他的臣仆、妃嫔和唱歌的男女。仪制规章，皆效仿埃及、腓尼基以及迦南诸国的旧礼。  
圣殿尚未落成，觐见地一般设在梁柱已经立起、贴好墙面的偏殿，殿内残存着清漆的味道。所罗门的脾气偏偏又是极其随和的，只要拜谒者不介意，他能在用餐时接待客人，一并消灾解厄。试探王的智识的访客络绎不绝，比之古时暴君破城灭国的逸闻，那天成的贤能仿佛是埃及的凤凰、印度的白象，洁净、无害、希奇，既可以远观，如果付上一笔小钱，又能隔着笼子赏玩。

  
既然知道王的传召近了，这帮亚摩利行脚商都镇静下来，三三两两聚到阶下，在袖底暗暗搓起手指头，议论着发油、银镜和指甲花贩来的最新差价。吉尔伽美什落在人群后头，从褡裢取出一块未发酵的干饼在手里掰碎，用殿边买来的麦酒化开了，一边嚼着，一边昂首打量着廊柱雅致的包金木雕。  
与拉美西斯离别，同样有四百八十年了。他不复发现新的值得追求的奢华。人类最古之王漠视旅伴的呼喝，风尘仆仆颠簸行来，望去不过是个年纪显轻的耶路撒冷游客。

以色列王应对上一波刁难者的谈话声，自花园另一侧隐隐传来。持有千里眼的后侪一如既往缺乏危机感和责任心，但吉尔伽美什也不得不承认，所罗门一一作出的判决与对策，皆是“合宜”的。至少没有辜负造王者们的期待。  
兵器或系统的运算有如鸣的锣，响的钹，自有其静寂完美的逻辑，恩奇都的死足以令他领悟那个教训了。他目前看不出有毁坏这件装饰品的必要性——只要所罗门本人乐意的话。  
入目是早春三月的娇柔色彩。想必有宫里的侍女穿起新裁的彩衣，悠然奏乐从香草畦中走过，因为白玉石喷水池边挂着一角洇湿的面纱，一支落下的长笛。吉尔伽美什听见亚摩利人无动于衷的讨价还价，不断有新来的人踏进廊下，不住跺着脚、说着、笑着、呵着暖气，嗅出百合玫瑰被清寒浸润的芳香，看到所罗门王座上方盘旋的基路伯浮雕，大卫的幼子止住了谈话，朝他投来询问的一瞥。够了，到此为止，这些细枝末节已经没有记取的价值。

  
明明都是纯金颜色的，所罗门却长着一双野鸟的易于受惊的眼睛。他们再无多余的目光言语交流，刁难者在暗示魔术作用下迷迷瞪瞪退出殿去，以色列王拂衣离开王座（他如恩奇都一般，自由自在赤着双脚），向异邦人垂询道：“出生在一千八百年前、远道而来的旅人啊。我有何能为您效劳的呢？”  
“本王曾想和一个已死的男人同寝，因此擅自取回了肉身。”  
所罗门不曾为他渎神的开场白动容，平心静气追问：“所以您打算复活您的情人？召回他的魂魄？抑或是追讨他不忠的罪行？”  
“除了乞讨和严重的罪恶外，旅人会遇到的事情全在我身上发生了一遍。有时我很虔诚，有时我会吃不洁净的食物。我差点溺水，我的商队遭人劫掠。我和王公大臣交谈过，与放荡者作伴，被人控告为间谍，之后被投入监狱。我还和神秘主义者一起吃粥，和僧侣们一起喝汤，吃过水手的糕点。我在战船上见证了希腊人相互攻伐的战争，在晚上听着钟声入眠。我穿破了国王赏赐的长袍，很多次我都陷入赤贫。我有过奴隶，也把挑夫的篮子顶到头上。  
以上就是本王用双手赚来的财富。姑且试问你，本王可有满足你愿望的资格？”  
“您是位令人起敬的长者。可惜哪，我并没有属于自己的愿望。”  
所罗门的表情称不上悲伤，像是一刀刻坏了的偶像，模仿人类到了惟妙惟肖的极点，反而愈加透出“非人”的本质来。  
“硬要说我有一个借来的、非要达成不可的愿望，就是倾尽全国财力，将约柜内的神体迁进这香柏木和金子的殿宇了。圣殿目前仅余正殿的部分没有竣工，每当我细数运来的梁柱的年轮，我就被提醒了一次：父王逝世已有六年之余。”


	2. Chapter 2

**纤小的灵魂，温柔而飘忽的灵魂，我的躯体之伙伴，我的躯体之客人。你将下到苍白、冷酷、荒芜的疆域，在那里，你将不得不放弃昔日的游戏。再等一下，让我们一起看看熟悉的海岸，回味我们肯定再难重逢的所有享乐，让我们尽量睁大眼睛接纳死亡……**

吉尔伽美什没有第一时间发作出来，斜眼环顾侧殿的陈设：“你觉得你有拒绝本王的资格，就凭这个你稍微转身显露智慧都形同监禁的蕞尔小国吗？不，你之一族的历史应当从举族出逃、吾珥（乌尔）的亚伯拉罕算起，那对本王来说就远远不只是疥癣之疾……”他的音色渐转低沉，“你们希伯来人自打娘胎里就打了烙印。”  
以色列王不解地绞着手指：“即使我一时未能受理您的请求，也无需迁罪到我的族祖。”  
异邦人露齿而笑：“创造你的罪，在你出生前便已定下了。既然你斗胆抗命、本王到耶路撒冷时没能思考出自己的愿望，你准备作何谢罪？”  
“无论您要如何处置这副残躯，也请延期到圣殿落成之日再行分辨。”  
他观测到所罗门精密灵魂上的一道裂痕。“为什么？去接触你根本无从体会的无聊孝道？为了满足大卫王的一句随口许诺，就去拿金子和凿成的石头填风，在虚空之上建筑虚空？”  
同为 **未来** 的千里眼持有者，此刻的他们从无秘密或欺瞒可言。所罗门听他暗示圣殿的数度残毁，只柔声辩解说：“父王就无法预见以色列的败亡。他因他的无知而幸福，他的愿景也因他的无知而强大，不可拂逆。”  
吉尔伽美什嗤之以鼻：“那是自然。顺从神的意志兴盛，顺从神的意志分裂、再度流散异国他乡，希伯来人大概没有比这更擅长的才干了。”  
“我是否应坐下哀哭，把竖琴挂到柳树边不再奏响，如果这能抚平您的愤懑？”  
他一览无遗的坦诚真叫他哑口无言。  
“大卫王夙愿已了，你就成了抽空芯子的芦苇。旧时代诸神未能设计完善的艺术（器具），竟被一群居无定所的乌尔遗民达成了——但本王的惊叹仅此而已。一旦失去了父亲的遗言约束，你不就是个任人为所欲为的魔术许愿机吗？”  
因此无法坐视。所罗门被愚民玩弄于鼓掌之中、被踉踉跄跄牵着带上舞台、迎接他沉沦的晚年，他留诸史册箴言的治政和见解，都完全被神霸占以致丧失人性。非降下裁决不可。  
某个尖声尖气的少年，不忿地反驳他说：“我会尽职看顾王的！”  
所罗门张开衣袖，搂住王座后现身的使魔。假设说某个时期的所罗门有过与朋友玩耍的意愿，他的玩伴长的就是戈迪亚的模样：与王本人如出一辙的年幼容貌，丰厚蓬松的金发未经梳理裁剪，沉甸甸拖到脚跟。魔神集合体扒着王的手臂，极力朝吉尔伽美什投来凶狠的一瞥，像头还没磨利爪子的幼狮，侍奉王时又呈现出追随头羊的温顺仪态。  
所罗门见他主动挺身顶撞贵客，难得有些慌张。吉尔伽美什讥笑道：“你可以漠视你的王国的毁灭，却担心连生物都称不上的使魔。”

“巴比伦向以色列所行的，他日波斯必在她身上重复一遍；波斯厉行的暴政，又有马其顿人做她的后继，子子孙孙无穷匮尽。一国一族的祸福兴亡，我已经倦于关心，事无巨细、哀悯每个生命的逝去是圣人而非君王的心性。希伯来人日后要过上三千年流放者的生活，固然筚路蓝缕、举步维艰，放眼观之，不过是一捧时代的泡沫而已。  
罗马人必将焚毁第二座圣殿，使其永远无法经由以色列子孙的手重建。你又岂知，罗马人和希伯来人的后代是否会在巴比伦或波斯波利斯的废墟边相逢，携手重建新世界的秩序？那击倒我、压迫我者，也必通过我的语言与我的律法再获新生，共同孕育出放之四海而皆准的永恒规范。文明自我毁灭又自我复苏的幻象，你我一而再、再而三地看过了，无论是亲眼目睹或是梦中所见。惟愿这个梦会做得久一些。  
然而这孩子只是专职反映人类情感、弥补我性能不足的伙伴。他何罪之有，竟要承担我逃避的责任，代替我注视人类历史，长久忍受人类的贪婪愚昧？”

吉尔伽美什审视他们主从，微喟一声：“那个‘微乎其微’的结局，你终究预见到了。那你就该明白本王等待了四百八十年，今天所来何意。”  
所罗门作了长篇申辩，不禁有些气喘，戈迪亚不明所以，用没剪指甲的手轻轻挠着他。  
“是我管理不周。但我拒绝交出我的使魔、承认他未曾犯下的罪行。”  
“拿你抵罪也是一样。 **过去与未来** 之王啊，留给你踌躇权衡的时间不再以年、而是以天计算。圣殿落成之日，若你无法思考出独立存在下去的愿望，无法交出取悦裁决者的陈词，那就取你项上人头，抵偿怠慢本王之罪。”  
戈迪亚厉叫起来，又踢又打要挣扎出去和异邦人理论一番，被王费尽全身力气按住了。

所罗门等吉尔伽美什扬长而去，静了一静，才向使魔道歉说：“对不起，我竟然创造了你。”  
他只以为王在畏惧那不敬者，高高兴兴保证说：“世上岂有你的智慧与我的魔术合力不能达成之事？”  
“不，我略微理解了父王生前的痛苦。”王苦笑起来，“凡是稍有感性的人，怎能为着自己的福祉随手炮制出像人一样生活的机器、之后又擅自抛弃它，而从来不受良心的折磨呢？”


	3. Chapter 3

**我若能说万人的方言、并天使的话语、却没有爱、我就成了鸣的锣、响的钹一般。  
我若有先知讲道之能、也明白各样的奥秘、各样的知识．而且有全备的信、叫我能够移山、却没有爱、我就算不得什么。  
我若将所有的赒济穷人、又舍己身叫人焚烧、却没有爱、仍然与我无益。  
**

使魔又问了一次：“为何道歉？抛弃功能过时的魔神，才符合你思虑的常理。”  
他知道王自有隐瞒他的秘密，被他视为尊卑有别、维持统治关系的必要纽带接受了下来。王之智慧的国度无边无际，他迟早会迎来王再造出新戈迪亚取代他的一天，也符合他对自我了结的假设。然而……？  
戈迪亚两手捧起脸颊，朝王比划了一下。王在吝惜赐给他的躯体？诚然，它之于他不过就像一双不合脚的鞋子，时时要求濯洗呵护，又远比不上寄居进王的头脑自在。他百思不得其解，放弃思考又令他感到焦虑。他斗胆试探王：“因为你物伤其类，不忍伤害这副如在镜中的脸孔吗？”  
所罗门弯腰，将男孩外表的魔神集合体抱回王座坐稳了。戈迪亚伸平腿，用王的朱袍擦了擦赤脚。  
“我参考我的容貌创作你，就像模仿神用 **曾是某件兵器** 的泥土捏出人类、彰显祂的慈悲的创举。我当时不清楚采用哪种模具固定使魔外形才好……要是把你造成我父大卫、母妃拔士巴或者别的使徒的模样，把你落在耶路撒冷大街上，你就会被其他人认作他家生的儿子，轻松牵走了。”戈迪亚毛茸茸的头顶搔着所罗门脖颈，他讲到这里，险些被紧张的使魔撞中下巴，“我们大概有些类似一对父子。但我方才没有徇私。”  
“所有者的标记？繁殖行为？通常由一公一母配对的动物进行，产下的受精卵或直接在母体内成活的幼仔，再被父母哺育到足以离开家庭的成熟年纪。”使魔喃喃比较着，觉得他们的关系不像，暂时又拿不出足够反驳王的论据，“为何包括人类在内，众多生物都热衷这种效率低下的再生产方式？”  
“拓印后代是大部分人掌握的延续生命的唯一途径。”王的口吻透出一种空洞的善意。  
“你就不属于‘大部分人’。你娶了三百王妃，七百妾室。你达成了以色列人造殿敬奉神的夙愿，并留有箴言三千句，诗歌一千零五首。”  
“如果智者的灵魂可以和他的肉体独立开来分别存在，他的智慧怎么会通过脆弱的血脉繁衍保存下来？再进一步说，假若我的子孙不通文法，不足以体会圣殿之所以为圣为永恒的缘由，我的劳作依旧归回虚空。  
我亲自经历过这劳苦，才发现有的事后必再有，已行的事后必再行，日光之下并无新事。已过的世代，无人记念，将来的世代，后来的人也不记念。”  
戈迪亚听得左耳进右耳出，只举起小手想抓住一只微尘中舞动的飞螨，啪一声合拢双掌，或许将它捏瘪了。“既然皆是虚空，皆是无意义的劳苦，我们何不把你的工作推倒重来呢？”

“人没有轻易放弃子嗣的道理。即使降世时已有缺陷、全无改善的可能，他也不介意以最大的善意祝福孩子的出生，尽心尽力看护他的‘成长’，体谅他的错误，悲叹他的 **怠惰** 与 **堕落** ，直到他结束凡世的受苦、咽下最后一口气，也依旧把他视作两手就能抱起的纯洁稚儿。

父王没有放弃我。所以我不会放弃他们，或者放弃你。”

以往我认识将埃及法老视为一母同胞的手足、至今深深痛心于亲手献祭了兄弟的事迹，但绝不悔恨的利末派先知。我也知道将来会有一位犹大派的圣人，身体力行贯彻了爱人如己的原则，正因为重视自己的生命、明白所有人的生命都有其不可剥夺的神圣价值，才亲自背起刑架，一举带走了他们的原罪。我深知那是不可复制的 **奇迹** ，因为他正是大卫王朝的子孙。  
王一直心藏着不少未尽之言。但是啊，现在远未到可以轻易怠工、把职责推卸给使魔的时候。  
“来，让我们先把偏殿打扫干净，接待下一位客人。”  
男人与男孩一大一小的手掌掌心相抵，十指相合。于是在他们收拢起来的时间之外，花园树梢的黄叶重又吐绿，潺潺流动的喷泉结了层薄冰，吹笛的女子跑偏出一个破音，廊上的亚摩利人无所事事，和经过的某个包税人攀谈起来。魔神回归了他的巢穴，以色列王和迦勒底访客无关紧要的谈话，最终被清理得不剩一丝痕迹。

至圣之所本应空无一人。  
吉尔伽美什绕着约柜边走边看，落满薄灰和香料细屑的地面被踩得全是脚印。来者气喘吁吁的影子摇摇晃晃，映上包金的皂荚木，和俯身察看的他重叠起来，他方施施然转身，仿佛圣殿的主人才是闯入者：“已经很晚了。叨扰本王又有何事？”  
“人类最古的贪欲之王，你是世间众英雄之首。我才想质问你，你深夜闯入耶路撒冷的禁地，究竟有何贵干？”  
“来探望某个长眠地下的蠢人。”乌鲁克王靠到约柜的抬竿上站着，离不可接触的柜面只有几寸危险的距离，“他曾在红海边唤来地轴一柱，向本王展示人类痴愚的‘极’。那妄念因他思想的顽固愈加不可动摇，一时间甚至压过了EA。你们希伯来一族擅长源源不断地生产怪物，说吧，你构思出自己的死法了没有？”  
“所罗门”平静地答复：“我拒绝接受你的裁决，泥城乌鲁克的吉尔伽美什王。即使我未能像人类一样出生成长，也想体验人类一样的死亡。  
你有何资格嘲笑以色列的寒微呢？你宏伟的天之丘与伊什塔尔城门至今安在？仅余一潭蚊蝇孳生的泥淖。时间之无情，空间之敌意，也将你顽强不屈的心灵一并击碎。”  
“那就在现在踏入过去时挥别过去，未来染指现在时理解未来。这双掌管过天地开辟之理的手，能握住的终究不过是当下和‘无’！” 


	4. Chapter 4

**王死权倾，知识来了又去，智慧长存。智者固执行善，义无反顾。**

“本王生前既无长物殉葬，死后亦没有抱憾的功业。所罗门，你原来是被身外之物困住的人？”  
“……我没有必要回答入侵者的问题。拔剑吧，宁录王。”  
“反正你只求速死，顺便摧毁这伪信的圣所，正合我意。”旅人朝一片灯火辉煌的虚空里招手，握住了撕裂天地的原初之理，铜釜内不息燃烧的祭火也瑟瑟闪烁起来  
“汝之先祖，亚伯拉罕在逃离巴比伦城时远睹、又在西奈旷野击退了摩西的EA，就姑且展示给你看，再支付你的头颅报答它。拿出你自鸣得意的魔术，尽力抵抗本王好了。”  
他顾忌圣殿可能卷入战火的危机，果然有些迟疑。吉尔伽美什提起EA，搅动起祭火，信口一一说破他心下设想：“要吟唱咒文吗？直接发射光带和魔弹？抑或出动你闻名遐迩的七十二魔神？魔术师固步自封，多视你为他们的弥赛亚而有所忌讳。本王绝不。”  
……咏唱仪式和作成法阵都需要时间，且极易在敌手横跨二十步的距离内被打断，没有人比他更清楚这一点。他转念如电，马上否定了在吉尔伽美什面前完成高速咏唱的可行性，不动声色往后退去，计划撤到殿门处一口气呼唤阿加雷斯制服入侵者。  
脚后跟猛然一凉，形似一只湿漉漉的小兽擦着他的脚踝奔了过去。是阴郁的布提斯，抑或暴躁的哈珀斯？他视野陡地天旋地转，已被天之锁倒拖住双足拽倒在地。  
“自封为‘怜悯’之理化身、自作主张将魔术传授凡人的兽。本王何时说过，你有被EA处决的资格了？”  
吉尔伽美什有意轻纵。戈迪亚摔得不重，擦破了膝盖、沾了满掌香灰，屈辱感有增无减。他私自背着王外出、试图一鼓作气消弭不敬者的威胁，却被来敌大肆嘲笑了一番。大卫王时期早有严令，违抗王命者杀无赦。他想到此行的徒劳无功，自己的遗骸更可能被吉尔伽美什利用诈骗所罗门的慈悲，便赌气地阖上眼睛，怀着杀身成仁的悲壮决心。  
“决定了。本王晓谕你将心怀悔意死去。”  
“那就出去杀我。我不能用鲜血玷污圣所。”  
“你真爱胡思乱想，况且你年岁尚幼，不足以颖悟死之严酷与必然。对智识欠缺和无自主意识的对象施加惩罚，不仅无从彰显规训的意义，也是裁决者量刑不公的体现。”

来讲个无能之王的故事吧。  
他一生尽职事奉神也侍奉他的人民，奋力拼杀，在城墙密如树篱的迦南地开辟出一方邦国，划定疆域，安置他的宫廷和领民。神的谕旨近了，宣告说建殿筑庙、成就永恒之国的荣耀将归到他的子孙而非他的头上，王满怀欣悦领受了这条预言。  
所以会是哪个儿子呢？王的妻妾众多，也安享子嗣昌盛的喜乐。是他政绩平平的长子、最受他宠爱的三子还是狡诈多智的四子？王环顾饮宴行乐的众人，思量不定，且无权置喙冥冥中显现的天命。  
神通过一位先知发声道：“我会取走你与拔示巴的孩子。”  
王越过新设的筵席，当即下拜，紫袍后仍贴肉穿着粗亚麻布的丧服。  
“主啊，你的想法不已一一应验了吗？”  
“不是你们通奸所出的这个。是她腹中成型的那个。”  
王忧惧不已，他强夺人妻的罪，明明经由丧子之痛赎清了。先知立即呵斥道：“希伯来一族的先人，无不献祭牺牲，一代代重申与神订立的‘约’：亚伯拉罕献子，雅各与神角力，摩西击杀拜偶像的百姓。他们流浪四野，没有高墙坚城的庇护，尚且坚定心志，在这个不虔诚、时常残忍的世界上背负神圣的重轭，相信‘约’就会在下一天实现。神在你的牧群里挑选的羔羊，仅仅是最轻微的牲祭，侧妃生养的儿子，又小又不重要，在世人眼中继承了你不洁的血脉……祂却要在他身上安置种种齐备完美的才德，命他用斧凿和石头铭记祂的名，就如祂当初将以色列从列族中拔擢出来一样。”  
王总共下拜了三次，天命不可挽回，他哀愁的预感同样不可撼动。于是大卫之约就此成立。

“……够了。”

孩子出生时王背过身，扯过长袍蒙住头走了。他没有勇气注视那双徒增烦恼的眼睛，那微不足道的牺牲与绝不相称的追悔感，也像一根扎进指甲缝的玫瑰刺，日日夜夜咬啮着他敏感多思的诗人之心。

“我说够了！”  
天之锁发出一阵嘶哑的乱响，戈迪亚捶打着地面怒吼出声。他深深埋下头，只有披下背脊的鬈发摇散开来，剧烈起伏着。化为人形、亦被人心所缚的兽，抬起颤颤巍巍的手，指向全无防备的吉尔伽美什，施术者却满面是泪，一阵呛咳紧接着一阵不成人声的呜咽，根本念诵不出一节成型的咒文。  
“不准告知我他自愿赴死的命运。王贵为魔术之祖，怎么可能对永生的奥秘一无所知！”

所罗门在圣所的雪花石阶下疲倦应道：“因此我由衷地感激神，留给了我选择有限的生的自由。尘世来往的列王，谁能夸口自己统治的不是势必倾覆的王国，喜新厌旧的臣民？此时我方领悟到，人之城爱己乃至藐视神，神之城爱神乃至藐视自我。”

戈迪亚满怀信者得救的狂喜，膝行到他跟前抱住他的腰：“王，王，答应我大胆的请求，陪我活下去吧！”  
以色列王摇了摇头，抬手按住天之锁念道“你们要灵巧如蛇，驯良如鸽”，戈迪亚欢呼一声，化回金发男孩的形态脱出枷锁，扑进他怀里，被王纳回体内。所罗门揉了揉太阳穴，扬首瞧向吉尔伽美什：“您果真请求我的死？”  
“千里眼能杀一个就会少一个。某个被多余的悔罪心囚禁的梦魔，我们现在有必要把他计算在内吗？  
来宣判吧，所罗门王。本王要求你的死，你的使魔乞请你的生。你会将自己判给哪一方呢？”  
“无法理解，不能计算，无从测定，不可预判。”


	5. Chapter 5

> …（《创世纪》）接着表明，所有创造物的德性，如何因人类决意追求知识和做出自己的决定而渐渐堕落。

> 我曾说，你们是神，都是至高者的儿子。然而你们要死，与世人一样。要扑倒，像王子中的一位。

他的回答早在吉尔伽美什意料之中。“哼，能够见识你贪生怕死的一面，本王也算不虚此行。毋宁说顺从神意而生的统摄装置突然悔恨起这无意义的生活，更惹本王发笑。”  
“是你受千里眼误导太深了，宁录王。”他迎着来敌勃然变色的脸孔说了下去，“你的说辞，就像我们（预言者）之间存在过一刻的友爱与温情，就像我们有信心活得比无知者更幸福一样。从生到死，从大地极北到地轴的另一极，从天地初开到盖亚的终焉，对我们而言仅仅只有一张白纸翻转过来的距离。”  
吉尔伽美什大抵觉得无聊了，EA殷红流光一闪，没入祭火之中：“所以你不自量力，竟要舍本逐末考察这张纸的厚薄了。”  
“不自量力。从你嘴里说出来，形容我吗？”所罗门生平头一次笑得咳嗽起来，他的赤脚跨过蜿蜒一地的天之锁。月光披覆下它们斑驳地闪烁着，委落零乱无所依，仿佛被魔术王的威仪凭空锈蚀了。“谨言慎行哪，贪欲之王。此时此地，我们正生活在这张薄纸上，享受着它提供的刹那的安宁，才分出了嘲笑它的心力与时间。

希伯来一族的领袖摩西，光凭他的信仰便挣脱了神造武器。被证伪过一次的道理，你就无需计算第二次。”

“所以你是大脑皮层每条肌肉里都写满赞美诗的圣人了。”  
“我自认更讲理一些。”所罗门不动声色找回话题，“我们应该关心历史吗？文明吗？人们良善的共识？一切伟大的价值，在我的头脑中都相当于一张包覆在地壳上的白纸：何其脆弱、浅薄，不堪一击。我无所谓献出我的生命，也不在乎我将第二次死去，即血缘、事业、名声的全面断绝与毁灭。然而夏虫不可语冰，蜉蝣不知寒暑……”  
吉尔伽美什开始不耐烦了：“迂腐之极。你必须托生成蝼蚁才能理解蝼蚁，亲身游历过沙漠才会计算砂粒了？事物的形式完全独立于事物的表象而存在，一只苹果或许转瞬即逝，但它的果核已包含了整棵苹果树演化的知识。”  
“我和你以及梅林不同，”所罗门的声音压低了一些，被淹进圣殿暗河汨汨的梦话里，“我出生时已是完成作，没有被赋予同理心或联想、类比的能力。所以我不准备把自己交给你或者戈迪亚，只因 **他** 不知何从解释 **他** 的死。  
我时常疑惑，神为何设计出种种自相矛盾的造物：无鳞的鱼，足趾分岔的骆驼和猪，长着翅膀却没有羽毛的蝙蝠……以及拥有了神的睿智伟力，却像人一样短寿的君王与英雄。”  
他好像被这问题压弯了腰，吉尔伽美什视线所及，只瞧见他埋下身去，胭脂虫染就的绛红长袍坠出一小掬皱褶来。  
戈迪亚是心怀“王终有一死”的恐惧哭着睡着的。他稳稳躺在所罗门臂弯里，脸上脏兮兮的，满是鼻涕眼泪干掉的痕迹。以色列王和他的使魔脸挨着脸，宛如一对彼此映照的镜子。  
然而，“镜”也不总是忠实的。戈迪亚带着抽噎的气音，在梦中长长呼出一口气，揪着所罗门的衣襟露出一个含泪的由衷微笑。如此一来，他完全是个七岁出头的男孩了。  
“我无惧于来自爱、梦想、时间的一切伤害，可能因为我对它们一无所知。  
我赋予了戈迪亚摹照他人的学习方式，因此他已经比我更像一个人了，这使我对我本身没有任何改善余地的存在产生了疑问……”  
“你表演完了没有？真令本王作呕。”吉尔伽美什厉声更正他，“他也是你的后代之一，胜过你有什么好稀奇的？”  
“在多瑙河以西生活的野蛮人之中，他们会将不属于他们的孩子放在倒扣的盾牌上，顺河而下，或是往他们头顶浇灌烈酒、将他们弃置荒野，考验他们是否具有顽强的本性。”  
“即使你明白这头兽的悲伤将倾覆耶路撒冷，把圣殿夷为平地，再往上撒上盐，甚至发出最重的灾殃摇撼列国列王。”  
“我说过了，我无所谓死，无所谓人类一切伟大的价值被毁灭殆尽。”所罗门着迷似的端详着戈迪亚生动的脸，用手臂当了摇篮轻轻哄他入眠，“但效仿我的父亲抚养这孩子成年，再抛下他撒手人寰，兴许能‘教会’我些什么。”  
“智者杀人，果然最为恶毒。虽作为人类出生，却无法理解人类价值观的异端者（千里眼）们，产生传宗接代的想法，岂不是害人害己么。”  
“要了解死，了解他的悲伤，唯有我亲身实践一途。我不知道完善自我的求知冲动是否也属于欲望（罪恶）的一种，不过我托神的名字与你说话，至今既无应验，也无应答，那就证明神未曾吩咐我做，但只在坐观其变。”  
最古之王只抱着嗤笑的态度审视这对自艾自怜的主仆，以及他们联手炮制的灾难性后果：“所以你决定了。”  
“决定了。”所罗门难得有些轻松，“我会对戈迪亚负责，试着照顾他，直到神允诺我的天年将尽。吉尔伽美什，你之所以一心一意要求我死，不就是你憎恨我荒唐的老年，要求我的一生都活得尽善尽美吗？  
我严正告诉你，任何一个人，而不是艺术品，都有带着缺陷结束生命的权利。”

没关系。魔术之祖在英灵座上会有很长很长的时间，来追随某个无名的魔术师追悔这个决定。  
不，或者连追悔的幸福都被剥夺了才对。发生在遥远将来（往昔）的某个结局，对王而言，俱已成为日光之下的旧事，确凿不移。

不知不觉间，竟带着简易的行囊，重返和法老分别的红海之滨。  
往昔总是肉体不堪他的强欲驱策提前溃坏，拉美西斯重塑的躯壳居然额外顽强，像一位顽固过头的忠心老仆，硬是拖到他守望的工作均已完成 。  
回来瞧瞧，隔海远望倒也无妨。四百八十年来旅人吉尔伽美什的足迹遍布海内，从印度河畔到伊比利亚传说中的死之幽谷，再未造访过埃及地。

“情谊之深，只像两片落叶偶尔叠在一起的关系。你究竟在顾虑什么，人类最古贪欲之王？底比斯的王祚业已消亡，我娶了法老西阿蒙的女儿当妻子。无人在红海对岸等你归来。”

封印了全知全能之星，再睁开眼睛时他只看得见风高浪急，晚霞在海平线上凄艳溅开。拉美西斯说哈特谢普苏特女王从此地打通了一道香料航道，他从没有认真看过一次。  
于是拒绝理解人心的王走进大海，就此遁回英灵座。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *所罗门的论驳参考了申命记18：21-22：“你心里若说，雅赫维未曾吩咐的话，我们怎么知道呢？先知托雅赫维的名字说话，所说的若不成就，也无效验，这就是雅赫维未曾吩咐的。”
> 
> 闪闪的结局引用了苏美尔王表的一句话：“Mesh-ki-ang-gasher走向大海并且消失了。“

**Author's Note:**

> *：“除了乞讨和严重的罪恶外……”一段引用自《耶路撒冷三千年》中阿拉伯旅行家的回忆录，有改动。


End file.
